Coincidence
by Raine Melodia
Summary: Well, it's just one  normal coincidence for Ichigo and Orihime.


**Coincidence**

"Darn that old goat!"

He's cursing certain someone.

Who?

Of course his beloved father, Ishiin… Okay, not that 'beloved', though.

"Why didn't he just ask Karin or Yuzu to do it instead of me?" He yelled inside, gripping tight at the shopping bag which is full with cooking stuff.

Of course, shopping for ingredients wasn't exactly a thing for boys like him to do.

But on a second thought, maybe it wasn't so bad if it is the lady-like boy, Mizuiro.

Yeah right. Of course he'll do the favor with huge smile on his pretty face.

Ichigo laugh at that thought.

After passing through two and three various shops, he cornered to get inside one of the three lifts.

He pressed the button to go down and waited for the door to open.

Finally, one of the lift's doors open.

He was surprised to see who was inside.

"Inoue?"

"Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo went inside with her.

And now, only two of them inside.

"What are you doing here, Inoue?"

"Oh, I'm going to see a friend of mine! She said that she's coming over to my house. But before that we decided to meet here!"

Ichigo pressed the button to close the door.

"I see."

"So, Kurosaki-kun. Are you here to shopping?"

"Huh? How did you know?"

Orihime pointed at his shopping bag.

"Oh, right. Well, yeah. Just doing the favor for my fath-… I mean, Yuzu."

"Oh, I see."

"So, what floor are you going?"

"I'm going down to the 2nd floor."

"Me, too."

"I see. Well, let's wait, then."

"Right."

And they waited and waited.

None of them were talking.

It feels…a little awkward, too.

Ichigo cleared his throat to start a conversation.

"So, who's your… Wha-?"

BANG!

A loud sound suddenly heard, accompanied by temporary vibration.

Something seems to be preventing the lift from going down.

His shopping bag fell over the lift's floor and he's backed to the wall. Whereas Orihime on the other side.

"W-what's going on? Is it an earthquake?" She said with panic.

The lift suddenly stopped working and the light slowly decreases its shines. Luckily, they can still see each other figure.

"Kurosaki-kun! Is it…?"

"Yeah, looks like it."

"What are we gonna do? Should we call for help?"

"You're right!"

Both taking out cell phones to make calls.

"Oh no, kurosaki-kun! There's no signal!"

"Darn it, mine, too!"

"What are we gonna do? We're trapped!"

"Yeah… Maybe the current were disconnected."

"That's…a big problem, Kurosaki-kun."

"Yeah. Wait here!"

"Huh? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to climb that up to see if we might be able to call for help." Ichigo takes off his jacket and hand it over her.

"Be careful, Kurosaki-kun."

"I will."

Then, he climbed up and manages to open the lift's small upper door. And he's finally out.

"OII! SOMEBODY, CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Ichigo calls out loud.

"Kurosaki-kun? How's up there?"

"We're far from the other exit. There's no way anyone could hear us down here." He jumped down, back with her.

"Oh no… She must be wondering where I am." She said, with hand on her chest.

"Sorry to break it to you, Inoue, but shouldn't you be worry about our situation right now?"

"Oh, right! S-sorry, Kurosaki-kun! I got carried away. It's just that I'm so excited to be able to meet Sumire after long years of waiting! We've known each other since-…"

"Um, Inoue?" Ichigo sweat drops.

"Oh, right… Sorry." She laughs nervously and blushes.

Ichigo sighs.

"Looks like we have to wait here until someone finally come to rescue us." He sits down, followed by her.

"Yeah, looks like it."

"Hey inoue? What time is it?"

"Um, 6.36 pm." She said, looking at her watch.

"Great… Now dinner time just gonna have to wait until I'm home."

"Why is that, Kurosaki-kun?"

"See this? Yuzu asked me to buy these for tonight dinner." He's pointing at the shopping bag.

"Oh, I see… Haha. Well, it's good to have family that would wait for you to come home for dinner, Kurosaki-kun."

"Yeah, right. Then you should take turns to wash the dishes, too." He said boringly.

"Yeah, at least…you're not alone, too." Her voice trailed down at the end.

She bows a little, with her hands placed neatly on her lap.

Ichigo knows exactly what's on her mind and quickly tried to change the subject.

"Um, how's Tatsuki been doing?"

"Eh?"

"Is she doing okay?"

"Well, yeah. I guess… But didn't you see her yesterday at school?"

"Oh, right. Silly me." He gave out a nervous laughs.

But at the same time, he cursed himself for saying without thinking.

Asking her about how Tatsuki has been doing, when he just talk to her yesterday. How stupid can I be, sometimes, Ichigo thought.

After talking and talking to each other, they finally realized that they have been in that situation for about three hours now.

"Whoah, Kurosaki-kun? It's been three hours now!"

"What? Three hours? And still, no one come to rescue us? This is bad. They might be out looking for me right now."

"What should we do? Sumire might think I'm bad a t keeping promises. She must be home right now."

"Well, that can't be helped. Even the emergency button did not work. There's nothing we can do, except wait, Inoue."

"I see… Hey, Kurosaki-kun? Why don't you use your shinigami form to get us out from here?"

"If I could, I could've done that earlier but I don't have my charm with me. Sorry, Inoue."

"No, it's okay. It's not like we know that this would happen, right? Maybe, we should wait." She hugs her bended knees.

"Yeah, maybe that's the only thing we can do now."

Ichigo saw her shaking a little, suggesting that she's cold.

"Are you okay, Inoue? Are you cold?"

"Oh, me? No, no, I'm fine!"

"No, you're not. You're…shaking. I know you're cold. Here." He takes his jacket off again to give it to her.

"Oh, no, no! Kurosaki-kun, I'm fine! Really! It's not that cold."

"You don't have to hide it, Inoue. Here, just put this on." He puts the jacket on her.

"But what about you, Kurosaki-kun? Aren't you cold? I can't have it."

"I'm fine, Inoue. Besides, I already put too much clothes on me and you're not. So just put it on you, okay?"

"Okay, Kurosaki-kun… Thank you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

Ichigo leans his back on the wall.

He lifted his head and closed his eyes to rest.

Orihime watched him with a slight blush.

Then, he looked at her.

"Um, don't you wanna rest, Inoue?"

"Oh, I'll be joining you soon. So, you just go ahead and rest up, okay?"

"Well, suit yourself." He lifted his head and closed his eyes back.

Two hours has passed and still no one come and rescue them.

Suddenly, Orihime stomach began to growls, which makes her blushes hard.

Ichigo looked at her.

"Are you hungry, Inoue?"

"S-sorry… I haven't eaten anything since this afternoon. I think that's why." She laughs nervously, but terribly embarrassed at the same time.

"Hm… Right! Here, have some." He hands her an apple.

"But kurosaki-kun! It's for your family. I can't have it."

"Hey, we don't know when we will get out from this thing, so I suggest that we should fill our stomach with some food before something could happen to us. So, take it. No but!"

"Okay… Thank you." She takes the apple from him.

They both eat while waiting.

"It's been five hours now, Kurosaki-kun. Now, it's going to be midnight. Still, there's no one know we're trapped here."

"You're right. Darn it! What kind of luck we're having today?" He punched the lift's door.

"I'm kind of…sleepy." She yawns.

"I hate to say this, but me, too."

"Maybe…we should just wait, Kurosaki-kun."

"Guess so. Man, this is tiring." He leans back to the wall.

"Yeah…" She said with sleepy sound.

"Hey, Inoue?"

"Yeah?" She rubbed her right eye.

"Come here, next to me. You look sleepy."

"E-eh?"

"I-I don't mean anything bad, Inoue. You can lean on my shoulder if you want. Since there's nothing here to use as pillow, though,"

"C-can I?"

"Y-yeah. Come on."

"Okay…"

Then, she sits next to him.

She leans slowly at his shoulder.

Not long after that, she fell asleep.

Somehow, this kind of situation makes his heart beats faster than it usually does.

He doesn't know why, but that does not matter that time.

Finally, he fell asleep as well.

-On the next day-

"Hey, hey! You two! Are you alright?"

"Who's…there?" Ichigo said, still sleepy.

Orihime rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"What are you two doing here?" The worker asks.

"What?" Ichigo said with surprised.

But what surprised him more is that he and Orihime lies together on the lift's floor. His right hand as her pillow, while the other one were hugging her close.

His jacket covered them.

Orihime were surprised, too.

They quickly rise from their sleeping spot. Both faces were bright red.

After that, they both explains to the worker about what had happens.

Afterward, they come out from the buildings.

"Looks like it's already morning, kurosaki-kun."

"Yeah, looks like it. So, I guess I'll be seeing you later, Inoue." He scratches his back head.

"Yeah… Oh, here. Thank you for letting me borrows your jacket, Kurosaki-kun."

"Oh, right." He takes it from her.

"So, I see you later, Kurosaki-kun."

"Right. See ya."

After waving at him, she went home, leaving him behind.

Ichigo just stood there, watching her until she's nowhere in sight.

Then, he looked over his jacket.

"How did it turn out that way?" He said, referring to first thing he saw when he wakes up.

Then he slammed his head hard.

"Shoot! Better be home fast, before that old goat announced that I'm dead to everyone."

Then, go went home running.

A/N: Well, nothing more I could say, except enjoy~!


End file.
